


Home

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Fair Game drabbles [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Qrow brings Clover to the closest place to a home he's had to finally meet his former teammate.
Relationships: Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen & Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567108
Comments: 12
Kudos: 222





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Carries on from events in "Should I Stay Or Should I Go." and "The Talk", but it is not necessary to read them before reading this although I would recommend it. Also I am not a first member so I have only seen up to episode 10 so no spoilers for chapter 11 please! Hope you guys enjoy and sorry this is slightly longer than most of my other fics in this series so it was a bit later than usual for me to post it. Xxxxxxxxx

"Is it always so hot here or is it just me?" 

Qrow couldn't help but chuckle as Clover started fanning himself. The Atleasian had been complaining about the so-called heat ever since they'd arrived in Vital, going so far as to wear a tank top and shorts, despite it being the middle of Autumn. Not that Qrow minded the view of his biceps and calves. 

"Oh it’s definitely you." Qrow said, rolling his eyes at the inevitable confident smile. He slipped his hand into the others as they stepped off the boat onto the Island of Patch. He was unable to stop himself from grinning at Clover's reaction to the beach. His green eyes were stretched to almost conical proportions as he tried to absorb as much of the sight as possible. Qrow watched as the glistening of the sand and sea was reflected in those eyes. 

"Come on." Qrow said, tugging him gently along. As much as he stare at his boyfriend's look of pure happiness all day, he didn't want them to be late. Clover complied with an exaggerated pout. 

They walked off the dock to the nearby car park. It didn’t take long for them to spot Yang who was waving from the window of her new truck, Bumblebee II. 

"Get in losers!" She called. 

Qrow had barely opened the car, when a force shot the door open from the inside, barrelling into him. 

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cried. He tried to regain his balance as she clung onto his arm like she had when she was younger. "We haven't seen you in forever!" 

In reality it had only been a few weeks since the sisters had been staying with them in Atlas. Although it probably was the longest that he had been apart from them since they had defeated Salem.

"I missed you too kiddo." He ruffled her hair. 

"Get off!" Ruby protested between her giggles, letting go so she could slap his hand away, only to immediately latch onto Clover. 

Not used to his niece's exuberance, Qrow had to catch the other man's shoulders to stop them from falling over. 

"It’s so good to see you too Uncle Clover!" 

Qrow's brain momentarily panicked. He hadn't expected her to call him that, at least not for a long time. His gaze quickly searched Clover's face. He was worried he would find embarrassment or even worse the urge to run, but instead after a second of shock, his whole face lit up, as though the term was an honour. 

"It’s good to see you too." 

After detaching Ruby from Clover, the pair put their stuff in the boot and climbed into the back seat. 

The drive to the house was a long one, requiring them to wind through the many forests that covered the island. Some of the trees were a luscious green, whilst others burned fiery reds and yellows, as wild flowers of every colour grew from the ground beneath them. Qrow watched as Clover's eyes somehow managed to get even wider than they had back in the beach as he tried to take in everything surrounding them. 

"I've never seen so much colour in all my life." He breathed, his words so quiet that at first Qrow wasn’t sure if he'd imagined them. It was only when Clover startled out of his trance with a sheepish look, that he realised the other man hadn't intended to say that out loud. 

He placed a comforting hand on his knee, leaning close so that he wouldn't be overheard by his nieces. 

"I'm glad I got to be the one to show them to you." 

The embarrassment from Clover's eyes faded into fondness as he placed his hand over his own. Not wanting to move, Qrow rested his head against the hunts man's shoulder. They stayed like that, their hands for the rest of the journey, ignoring the teasing comments from the girls along the way. 

Eventually they made it to the house that until their new apartment had been the closest thing Qrow had ever had to a home. Taiyang was waiting outside for them, but before he could even say hello, Zwei bounded out the front door towards the familiar scent. The second Clover's feet were out of the truck, the dog jumped on his legs in excitement. 

"Good boy." Clover cooed, kneeling down to stroke Zwei's head, causing the dog's tail to wag even faster. Qrow's heart couldn't help but melt at the sight. At least he had gotten over the first step of getting Zwei’s approval. 

"Zwei! Stop attacking our guests!" Taiyang called. 

Qrow tried to hide his nerves. It had been weeks since he’d seen the girls, but it had been months since he’d seen his old teammate, and as much as he cared for him, their relationship hadn’t been the most stable these past few years. As much as he tried to deny it, he really wanted him to approve of his new relationship. But he needn’t have worried, as Tai’s face broke out into a smile as beaming as his hair, before pulling him into a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" He cried, his embrace so strong it nearly crushed his aura. There was no guessing where Ruby got her hugging skills from. Qrow relaxed into the first set of arms that he had ever felt safe in. 

"It’s good to see you too." 

When Taiyang finally let go, he turned his attention to his boyfriend.   
"And you must be Clover." 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr Xiao Long." Clover said, snapping to attention at the call of his name as though he was back in Atlas, his back impossibly straight and his hand held formally out in greeting. Qrow watched in amusement as Tai pushed it out of the way and pulled him into a hug too, much to the shock of Clover, who was used to the Atlas way of treating everyone with formality, even family. 

“Please call me Tai, you’re one of the family now.” 

“I err… yes sir- I mean Tai.” 

Qrow traced Clover’s blush as it creeped up his neck. After spending so much time flustered himself when they first met, he always savoured the moments when Clover was instead.   
After Clover was finally released from Tai’s grasp, they headed upstairs to put their things in the guest room that Qrow had spent so many nights in that it was considered his at this point, before heading back downstairs for dinner. 

Qrow sat next to Clover, his leg brushing the other man’s to calm both of their nerves. As they ate Tai quizzed Clover about his life in between telling him embarrassing stories of their time at Beacon, that Qrow thought they swore never to repeat to anyone. Occasionally they were interrupted by Ruby and Yang as they told them about Ren and Nora’s wedding plans or the restoration of beacon academy.

Once they had finished, the girls dragged Clover outside for a game of football, despite his protests that he should help clean up. But the special opps leader was no match against his nieces. Qrow helped Tai tidy up, relived that so far everything had gone smoothly. 

“So, when are you going to pop the question?”

Qrow nearly dropped the plate he was holding.

“Woah it’s only been a year.” Qrow protested, trying to keep his tone calm. Although he wasn’t sure why he expected anything less from someone who had gotten married straight out of high school. 

Tai shrugged. “So, at our age, why wait?”

“We’re not old Tai.”

“Yeah but we’re not young anymore either.”

Trying to ignore him, Qrow went back to collect more dishes but his former teammate wasn’t putting up with any of his bullshit today. Tai grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look into his hardening blue eyes. A look he had seen many times from Yang and Ruby whilst they were on their quest.

“Qrow I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time. You’re perfect for each other.”

Qrow sighed. As usual Tai was right. Clover really was perfect. It wasn’t just their semblances, it was the way he could see the best version of himself before Qrow could, and how he never hesitated to help no one in need. 

“I… I just don’t want to mess this up.”

Tai squeezed his shoulder.

“You won’t.”

Qrow looked through the kitchen window to see Clover laughing as he gave Ruby a piggyback as they tried to protect the goal from Yang, only for Zwei to snatch the ball from her and run off into the goal. His heart stopped. He had suspected it for a while, but seeing the way Clover so effortlessly fit into his makeshift family, finally made him realise that he really was the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember I am not a first member so I have only seen up to episode 10 so no spoilers for chapter 11 please! Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
